


Валет на удачу

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Crossover, Drama, Gambit!Magnus, M/M, Retelling, Rogue!Alec, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Алек по прозвищу Руж - член группы "Люди Икс", способный одним прикосновением забирать жизненную силу у людей или же способности у других мутантов. Оказавшись причиной возрождения Апокалипсиса, Алек уходит в себя и ищет причины уйти из команды. Магнус "Гамбит" Бэйн решает воспользоваться его помощью в своих целях.





	Валет на удачу

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: 1. Руж (Rogue) переводится как "Изгой". 2. Ретейлинг связан исключительно с 6 серией 4 сезона мультсериала. 3. Способности Джейса, Изабель выдуманы автором текста, аналог в мире Людей Икс не искался. 4. Частичный ООС в угоду сюжета.

_« **Третий купол: конец близок?** Официальные источники сообщают о появлении еще одного темного купола в Африке непосредственно над пирамидой, чей возраст археологи исчисляли тысячами лет. Власти Египта, вдохновленные примером Китая и Юкатана, стягивают войска к границе купола. Напомним, что ранее сообщалось о двух таких же объектах, появившихся над пирамидами в вышеупомянутых странах...»_

**_Ежедневная_** **_газета_** ** _«The New York Times»_**

_« **Судный день.** Мы продолжаем следить за развитием ситуации в связи с появлением таинственных куполов. Как стало известно ранее, ответственным за их возникновение является мутант, который, согласно нашим источникам, зовет себя не иначе как Апокалипсисом. Неужели все мифы о последнем дне человечества — правда? И знаменует ли возвращение Апокалипсиса конец современного мира?..»_

**_Новостной портал «Cable News Network»_ **

_« **Потеря лидера.** Смерть Магнето — известного оппозиционера и радикального лидера Братства Мутантов — от рук его же собрата Апокалипсиса тяжело ударила по его последователям. В Нью-Йорке продолжаются демонстрации мутантов в поддержку его идей, как заявил один из лидеров протестантов: «Мы не остановимся. Магнето отдал жизнь за то, во что верил. Мы продолжим то, что он начал...»_

**_Эфир новостей телеканала «The CW»_ **

— Это на тебя не похоже, — шуршание колес по ковру застало Алека врасплох, заставив резко обернуться.

Под пристальным взглядом профессора Чарльза Ксавье он всегда чувствовал себя неуютно. С одной стороны, тот был их лидером, учителем, помогал овладеть собой и своими способностями, стимулировал к развитию и росту. С другой — он был мутантом, чья сила буквально заполняла комнату. Это, конечно, не значило, что он проникал в мысли всего и вся, но само ощущение подобной мощи неизменно держало Алека в напряжении.

— Что не похоже, профессор? — уточнил он, тут же подхватывая перчатки, до сих пор лежавшие на тумбочке.

— Избегать остальных, — пояснил тот, останавливая свою коляску в паре шагов от него напротив окна. — Ты не бежишь от конфликта.

— Я не знаю, что им сказать, — покачал головой Алек, опуская глаза.

— Приветствия для начала было бы достаточно, — с легкой улыбкой заметил Ксавье. — Алек, случившееся не твоя вина.

— Как вы можете так считать? Ведь это был я, профессор. Моя сила возродила Апокалипсиса. Я похитил способности у каждого мутанта, что нашел по близости и передал их ему. Я пошел за Джонатаном и теперь...

— То, что сделал Джонатан, совершенно точно не твоя ответственность. С его способностью к метаморфозам ни у кого из нас не было и шанса, — уверенно перебил его старший мутант. — Если помнишь, даже мне пришлось несладко в столкновении с Мистиком один на один. Что же до Апокалипсиса... — Ксавье задумчиво склонил голову, — ...ты не мог этому помешать. Не только из-за Джонатана. Ты был...

— То, что моим разумом управляли, не оправдывает...

— Оправдывает, — вновь возразил ему профессор. — Алек, люди, которых ты избегаешь: твоя сестра, Джейс, Саймон, Логан... вы — семья. А в семье положено прощать. Неужели ты думаешь, что в их сердцах не найдется простого «прости» для тебя?

— Вы не понимаете. Я чувствую себя... — Алек тяжело вздохнул, отворачиваясь от жизнерадостно бегающих за окном детей, — ...лишним. Возможно, будет лучше, если я вообще покину школу.

— Алек, — было видно, что его слова действительно удивили Ксавье. — Я не стану тебя отговаривать. Хотя бы потому, что обещал никогда не удерживать учеников здесь силой. Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался, так что хорошо подумай, прежде чем принимать какое-то решение, ладно?

— Конечно, профессор.

Тот уверенно развернулся на коляске и, ненадолго притормозив в дверях, добавил:

— О, и раз ты еще с нами, Логан ждет тебя внизу для тренировки.

***

— Я высажу вас глубоко в лесу без средств связи с картой местности и маячком — на всякий случай, — обрисовал суть тренировки Логан, ненадолго отвлекаясь от управления самолетом.

— Класс. Как будто курса на выживание недостаточно, — проворчал Джейс, то зажигая огонь на кончиках своих пальцев, то гася его легким щелчком.

— Нытик, — усмехнулась Изабель, сидящая через проход от Алека, поправляя молнии на своем костюме.

— Тебе легко говорить, Сирена, ты наша, — продолжал возмущаться тот. — Превратишься в птицу, взлетишь повыше — и все. Дело сделано.

— Точно, — наигранно порадовалась Иззи. — Так я и поступлю. Спасибо, Джейс!

Алек потянул воротник, который непривычно тер горло. Эластичная ткань обтягивала тело как перчатка — мягкая и комфортная, абсолютно не стесняя движений, а вот стоячий ворот вдруг стал сродни наждачной бумаге.

— Алек? — окликнула его сестра. — Ты в порядке?

— Воротник трет, — просто ответил тот, но Изабель это почему-то не убедило.

— Воротник? — она нахмурилась, тут же протягивая к нему руки. — Дай, посмотрю.

Алек отодвинулся прежде, чем успел осознать собственные действия, и Иззи тут же вскинула ладони, демонстрируя закованные в ткань пальцы.

— Спокойно! — она быстро провела по внутренней стороне ворота, расправляя швы, кратко проверила чуть покрасневший участок кожи над адамовым яблоком на его шее и отодвинулась. — Сейчас трет?

Он быстро покрутил головой и довольно вздохнул, когда обнаружил исчезновение досадливого трения.

— Нет. Спасибо, — кратко ответил Алек, быстро отводя взгляд.

— Не за что. Новая форма тебе к лицу, — мягко отозвалась Изабель, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла.

С трудом выдавив из себя благодарную улыбку, Алек вновь скосил взгляд на форму. Зеленый цвет сменил синий, желтая вставка, проходившая через всю грудь, сверкала неоном, а от стойкого ощущения холода и некоторой обнаженности спасала только любимая кожанка, накинутая поверх.

— Внимание, ребята, садимся! — донесся до них голос тренера.

Самолет резко затормозил и, медленно кружа, стал опускаться на поляну в глубине леса, бывшего целью их путешествия. Когда посадка закончилась, Логан быстро поднялся с кресла пилота, вытащил несколько свернутых как попало карт и быстро протянул их сидящим.

— Место высадки обозначено квадратом, точка посадки — крестом. Маршруты индивидуальны, времени у вас два часа, — Росомаха опустил трап. — Желаю удачи.

Местность, где он решил провести для них внеплановую тренировку, оказалась на редкость живописная. Судя по карте, которую Алек развернул, стоило их самолету исчезнуть в облаках, ему предстояло перебежать три мелких реки по достаточно холмистой местности, покрытой хвойным лесом.

Стояла непривычная для этого времени года жара, из-за чего в воздухе удушливо пахло смолой и хвоей. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, Алек сверился с картой и двинулся в лес, чуть ускорив шаг. Через пару минут место их высадки скрылось за деревьями, а переговоры товарищей затихли вдалеке.

— Возможно, это и не такая уж плохая идея, — пробормотал он себе под нос, наслаждаясь редким мгновением одиночества.

Он весьма смутно помнил, что произошло. Был обычный вечер: тренировка, ужин, посиделки с Джейсом и Иззи на балконе. Алек пошел спать, а потом... все как в тумане. Кажется, он ходил во сне по институту, даже выходил за его пределы, но очнулся снова в своей постели совершенно без сил. Как и все остальные. Это был их последний день в школе. Очень скоро сонливость и усталость сменились суетой и тревогой перед церемонией, так что как бы Изабель ни пыталась его успокоить — легче не становилось. Директор сказал свою речь, приготовившись наконец-то отдать им их дипломы, знаменовавшие конец кошмара под названием «старшая школа», когда на поле появились члены Братства Мутантов во главе с Магнето. Кажется, он обвинил его в чем-то, а дальше... снова провал. Все, что происходило после, Алек знал только со слов ребят и профессора. Для него несколько дней, что он был подконтролен Апокалипсису, были мгновением: вот, он перед школой ждет вручения аттестатов, мгновение, секунда — и он уже в какой-то пещере перед древним саркофагом и полуистлевшая мумия хватает его за руку, вытягивая, выпивая все силы, всех людей, чью память, сознание, силы, он успел поглотить. Осталась только боль.

В последующие дни ребята будто забыли, что такое личное пространство. Они не оставляли его одного, будто боясь, что жалкого мгновения одиночества хватит, чтобы Алек сделал что-нибудь глупое. Когда он все-таки сорвался, вышло весьма некрасиво: досталось всем — и обманчиво позитивному Джейсу, и остро сочувствующей Клэри, и язвительно-ласковой Изабель. Алек знал, на что давить: прошелся по недоотношениям брата и Фрэй, упомянул полное отсутствие контроля над способностями у последней, а Изабель припомнил приторно-сладкую влюбленность в Джонатана, оказавшегося не более чем предателем. Он пожалел о сказанном в ту же минуту: Джейс побледнел и, проблеяв что-то невнятное, сбежал, Клэри кинулась его догонять, а в глазах Изабель стояли слезы. Конечно, они помирились пару часов спустя, но своего Алек добился: его оставили в покое, но вот желанного облегчения не было и помине.

Возможно, всем было бы проще, не будь у него этих проклятых способностей. Конечно, его бы не миновало разочарование родителей — также мутантов, — но не было бы этой проклятой изоляции. Ему не приходилось бы думать о том, как скрыть плотной тканью побольше кожи, как случайно не дотронуться до кого-либо и как жить с чужими секретами, проскользнувшими в его голову вместе со силой.

Алек хорошо помнил свое «пробуждение». Изабель уже вовсю училась летать в своем птичьем теле, Джейс учился контролировать пламя на расстоянии, а он все так же был обычным. И хотя ни Мариз, ни Роберт никогда не говорили об этом, Алек знал, видел, как родители разочарованы, что он — старший сын, первенец, надежда и опора, вдруг оказался простым человеком. В попытке избавиться от этих мыслей, он и поддался на уговоры сходить на ту вечеринку. Было не так уж и плохо. Конечно, громкая музыка, крики и подростки, накурившиеся контрабандной травки, а местами и догнавшиеся алкоголем, — зрелище весьма неприглядное и даже раздражающие, но было что-то во всем этом... Алек не чувствовал себя неправильным. Даже решился заговорить с парнем, что всегда ему нравился. И было так легко. Улыбаться. Обмениваться шутками и полунамеками. И хотя в голове то и дело мелькал первобытный ужас от того, что родители узнают и не поймут, он не хотел останавливаться. Хотел получить от вечера как можно больше. Даже если это будет всего лишь поцелуй.

Джефф — так звали того парня — казалось, смущался еще больше Алека. Если такое вообще возможно. Он долго мялся, прежде чем взять его за руку, но почему-то совсем не сомневался, прежде чем поцеловать. Алека обожгло словно волной. Искры неприятного жжения и боли прокатились по коже, а тело вдруг наполнилось странной, будто не принадлежащей ему силой. Он отшатнулся и увидел, как Джефф медленно сполз на пол без сознания.

Все происходило очень быстро. Он закричал. Кто-то вызвал скорую. Кто-то, кажется Изабель, позвонила родителям, и те забрали их. Алек и опомниться не успел, как оказался под пристальным взглядом Чарльза Ксавье. Помнил только странно гордые, но вместе с тем тревожные глаза матери, когда профессор сообщил, что Алек вряд ли когда-нибудь снова сможет прикоснуться к человеку или мутанту, не причиняя боли. Конечно, шанс был — в конце концов, любая мутация развивалась и эволюционировала, но шанс был один из ста.

Земля вдруг ушла из-под ног, и Алек со всего маху рухнул навзничь, хорошенько приложившись головой о какой-то камень. Падение мгновенно привело его в чувства — воспоминания отступили, оставив его один на один с реальностью: скользкой от влаги глиной и болью в затылке. Шипя от боли, Алек сел, осторожно ощупывая место удара. Там мгновенно налилась шишка, но крови вроде бы не было, что вызвало у него облегченный вздох.

Вдруг в стороне раздался резкий шорох. Поворот головы тут же отозвался головокружением и болью, но Алек заставил себя подняться на ноги и оглядеться. С места его падения начинался пологий склон, внизу которого журчал ручей, а кругом росли вековые сосны. Поблизости не было никакого намека на какую-либо живность, но едкое чувство чужого присутствия бросило Алека в пот. Шелест повторился на сей раз за спиной, и он резко обернулся, игнорируя боль.

— Ты?

Перед Алеком, сверкая улыбкой, поигрывал металлическим жезлом Гамбит — мутант, которого здесь быть не должно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — нахмурился Алек.

— Прости, mon cher, — выдохнул тот, направляя в его сторону жезл, из которого вдруг повалил густой светло-зеленый дым.

— Какого... — стоило сделать вдох, перед глазами помутнело, накатила обездвиживающая слабость, а затем Алек потерял сознание.

***

Первое, что Алек почувствовал, придя в себя, — пол вибрировал. Следом до его слуха донесся повторяющийся резкий машинный ритм, в нос ударил терпкий аромат сухого сена, а по коже пронеслась волна ледяного воздуха, буквально заставившая его распахнуть глаза.

Алек лежал на полу товарного вагона — руки и ноги притягивала тонкая, но необычайно прочная пластиковая лента, а прямо напротив него зияла ярким пятном света распахнутая дверь, возле которой, прислонившись к стене, стоял Гамбит.

— О, mon cher, ты пришел в себя. Хорошо, — он легко перетасовал колоду карт, что легко вращал в руках, — а то я уже начал переживать, что немного переборщил с газом.

— Какого черта? — Алек попытался выпутаться, но тщетно.

— Осторожно. Я затянул их достаточно туго, — Гамбит оттолкнулся от стены и неторопливо подошел ближе, чтобы присесть на расстоянии вытянутой руки — ближе некуда, но у Алека не было ни шанса дотянуться.

— Что тебе надо, Гамбит? — раздраженно прошипел Алек, пытаясь понять сможет ли вынудить того вытянуть руку и как-то коснуться его кожи.

— Для тебя просто Магнус, Александр, — отозвался тот с игривой улыбкой. — И мне нужна помощь.

— Помощь? Тебе?

— А что, так сложно поверить?

Ответ Алек предпочел держать при себе. Потому что, да, сложно. Гамбит, то есть Магнус, был мутантом совершенно другого уровня. Насколько Лайтвуд знал, тот служил наемником у Магнето, а тот в принципе не терпел подле себя кого-то хотя бы потенциально слабого. Да, и сам Гамбит был широко известен как мутант-авантюрист, вор и первоклассный лазутчик. Он несколько раз сражался против Людей Икс — их первую встречу Алек помнил совершенно отчетливо.

Их команда сражалась на два фронта — с одной стороны разрушители Траска, с другой — мутанты из Братства. Алек только-только ускользнул из-под обстрела и пытался укрыться за грудой металла, чтобы перевести дух, и столкнулся там с Гамбитом. Тот не выглядел так, как будто вокруг шла битва. Пряди волос, покрашенные в ярко-красный, были аккуратно уложены на бок. На пижонском плаще, раздувавшемся на ветру, ни пылинки, а глаза — удивительные, нечеловеческие, с длинным кошачьим зрачком и золотой, чуть блестящей в солнечном свете радужкой — улыбались, словно давнему другу. И Алек застыл. Ошарашенный, смущенный, не зная, что делать: то ли бросаться в бой, то ли улыбнуться в ответ. А Магнус, то есть Гамбит, не отводя взгляда бросил одну из карт, что использовал вместо бомб, мешая Циклопу справиться с Вулканом и, коротко поклонившись, вдруг исчез. Придя в себя, Алек ощущал себя невероятно глупо.

И вот этот мутант — известный своим сарказмом, легким характером и эксцентричностью — да еще и вдобавок гораздо старше Алека — вчерашнего школьника — просил его о помощи.

— Ты врешь, — сделал Лайтвуд вполне логичный вывод. — Что тебе на самом деле нужно? На кого ты работаешь?

— Cheri, ты меня огорчаешь, — удрученно покачал Магнус головой, будто не веря, что тот думал о нем так плохо. — Я ни на кого не работаю. Мой последний работодатель превратился в мутантский фейерверк, я сейчас не очень настроен работать на стороннего дядю. Мне нужна именно твоя помощь в личном деле.

— Что за дело? — поняв, что иного шанса высвободить руки не будет, Алек решил пойти на уступки.

— Нужно вытащить одного мутанта из неприятностей, — просто отозвался тот. — Согласишься — и я тут же развяжу тебя.

— Что я получу, кроме свободы рук? — продолжал настаивать Лайтвуд.

— О, деловой подход, приятный сюрприз, Руж, — вновь улыбнулся Магнус, и от знакомой теплоты в его лице Алек вновь почувствовал себя ошарашенным. — Скажем так, ты сможешь развеять грусть-тоску, а заодно обрести то, что всегда желал.

— Что за загадки? — нахмурился парень.

— Ты согласен или нет?

Алек коротко вздохнул:

— Согласен.

Магнус окинул его пронизывающим взглядом, но затем все же потянулся, чтобы перерезать путы, освободив сначала ноги, а затем руки. Едва почувствовав, как ограничивающее давление на запястьях исчезло, Алек метнулся вперед, пытаясь сбить Гамбита с ног. Тот оказался готов — быстрые удары встретили уверенные ладони, отталкивая, перенаправляя, но ответного нападения не последовало, что лишь раззадорило Алека. Его силы требовали тесного контакта, но даже тогда ему нужно было место или время, чтобы стянуть перчатку или спровоцировать оппонента на касание, так что умение драться стало первым, чего ему научили. Когда Магнус с невозмутимым лицом отразил его удары, он раздраженно зашипел и удвоил усилия, оттесняя того к распахнутой двери вагона. Жезл Магнуса был аккуратно прислонен к стене, и Алек, подхватив его, ускорился. Жесткий толчок — и Магнус оказался на самом краю, буквально в последний момент, ухватившись за края открытого проема, а Алек, легко установив жезл наподобие распорки, не удержался от усмешки.

— Сделки не будет, — он тяжело дышал, по телу все еще блуждали отголоски возбуждения, а мышцы протестующе гудели от резкой нагрузки.

— Отлично, mon cher, ты сделал свой ход, — против всякого смысла на лице Магнуса не было ни тени беспокойства или досады только нескрываемое ехидство и едва сдерживаемое предвкушение. — Теперь моя очередь!

Его глаза коротко вспыхнули алым, а от пальцев, сжимающих металл вагона, тут же начало распространяться розовое свечение, буквально за пару секунд захватившее его целиком.

— Ты любишь большие взрывы? — игриво поинтересовался Магнус. — Потому что я — да.

У Алека не было ни шанса: чем больше объект, тем больше взрыв — он хорошо знал принцип силы Гамбита. Даже если у него получится ускользнуть, например, выпрыгнув наружу, поезд шел достаточно быстро для того, чтобы пришлось очень несладко при падении. Досадливо поморщившись, Алек убрал жезл, позволяя Магнусу забраться назад в вагон. Свечение быстро метнулось назад к его ладоням и погасло, и лишь потом тот подтянулся.

— Куда идет этот поезд? — безмолвно признавая поражение, наконец спросил Алек, опускаясь на один из тюков сена, разбросанных вокруг.

— Новый Орлеан.

***

Поезд все еще несся, не сбавляя ход, а за распахнутой дверью вагона уже сияли звезды. От ледяного воздуха куртка не спасала — Алек обхватил ноги и съежился пытаясь сохранить крохи тепла.

— Вот, — ему на плечи упал плащ Магнуса, окутав теплом и пряным ароматом, в котором Алек чуть погодя распознал нотки сандала. — Ты замерз.

— А ты? — Алек вскинул голову.

Под плащом на Магнусе оказались обтягивающие брюки из мягкой ткани и мягкая футболка, даже отдаленно не напоминающие теплые вещи.

— А я не мерзну, — он пожал плечами, вновь отходя в сторону. — Особенность мутации.

— Повезло, — не зная, что сказать в ответ, смутился Алек. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, mon cher, — мягко отозвался Магнус.

— Не называй меня так, — смущенно отводя глаза, попросил тот.

— Ну, извини, — мутант прошелся по вагону и опустился рядом с Алеком, обдав его источаемым кожей жаром, — после всего, что между нами было, я в своем праве.

— Между нами ничего не было!

— Да, неужели? Как много ты помнишь о своем последнем визите в братство?

Алек стянул полы плаща, пряча порядком замерзшие ноги.

— Почти ничего. Какие-то обрывки, — он старательно игнорировал пристальный взгляд Магнуса. — Помню, что там был Джонатан — Мистик. Помню, как забрал его силу и проник внутрь базы.

— А дальше?

— Все как будто в тумане... Я помню, что ты остался последним, — вдруг понял Алек.

— Да, — подтвердил Магнус. — И прости мне мою старомодность, но в мое время, когда парень вместо того, чтобы вырубить тебя прикосновением, целует тебя в губы, это что-то значит.

— О, — осознав его слова, выдохнул парень. — Хочешь сказать, что я?..

— Именно.

— Вот черт, — прошептал Алек, чувствуя, как смущенный румянец залил щеки.

Повисла неловкая тишина, нарушаемая лишь равномерным стуком колес. Прошло не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем Магнус опять заговорил:

— Ты не хочешь это обсуждать, верно?

— Да.

— Ну, что ж, — Магнус поерзал на месте, устраиваясь по удобнее, — мне спешить некуда, Александр, — он устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, засыпая. — Я подожду.

***

Поезд медленно остановился в Новом Орлеане на исходе следующего дня, когда солнце, заливая все кругом мягким оранжевым светом, склонилось к закату. Магнус легко соскочил с поезда, спрятав хитро сложенный жезл под плащом, и, убедившись, что Алек движется следом, уверенно повел его узкими улочками города. Индустриальные строения и амбары быстро сменились каменными резиденциями с высокими колоннами и причудливыми барельефами. Еще через какое-то время издалека донеслась громкая музыка, представлявшая из себя дикое смешение блюза, бешеного боя барабанов и беспорядочных вскриков людей, и они вдруг оказались в яркой возбужденной толпе.

— Добро пожаловать на Бурбон Стрит!! — прокричал Магнус, пытаясь перекричать царивший вокруг хаос.

— Марди Гра, — восхищенно воскликнул Алек, крутя головой.

Столько красок. Абсурдно яркие, блестящие, неоновые платья, практически обнаженные танцующие, высокие головные уборы с перьями и стразами, размалеванные красками лица — все это кружилось, танцевало, бушевало и кричало в бесконечном ликующем празднике.

Мимо Алека с улюлюканьем пронеслась группа мужчин в африканских одеяниях с расписанными белой глиной телами, следом за ними пробежала пара полуголых девиц, на чьих тонких шеях звенели массивные бусы, опускавшиеся чуть ли не до земли. В паре шагов громыхал тромбон, а чуть впереди, танцуя, яростно отбивал бешеный ритм какой-то оркестр.

Заметив его растерянность, Магнус уверенно взял Алека за руку и потянул за собой сквозь толпу. Замешкавшись, тот ему это позволил, чуть задержав дыхания от жара чужой ладони, ощущаемого даже сквозь перчатки. Они пересекли улицу наискось, оказавшись чуть в стороне от нескончаемого энтузиазма празднующих.

— Идем, нам сюда, — Магнус потянул его за собой в один из ресторанчиков, вход в который скрывался за яркой вывеской в лавочку с сувенирной продукцией.

— Что мы тут делаем? — уточнил Алек, не торопясь высвобождать свою руку из чужой хватки.

— Люди, похитившие мутанта, о котором я говорил, любят пропустить по паре бокальчиков, — отозвался Магнус, проходя к одному из дальних столиков и наконец-то отпуская его ладонь. — Так что мы можем совместить приятное с полезным: познакомить тебя с креольской едой и посидеть в засаде.

— Кстати, о мутанте, — Алек опустился за столик. — Почему для тебя это важно?

— Потому что это мой отец, — просто ответил Магнус. — И пускай он редкостный ублюдок, мы все-таки семья. Ну, ты должен это понимать. Родители.

— Да, это я понять могу, — признал Лайтвуд, вглядываясь в строчки меню и понимая, как на самом деле проголодался. — Боже, умираю от голода.

— За деньги не переживай, — тут же уточнил Магнус. — У меня здесь пожизненный кредит.

— Ты здесь жил?

— Родился и вырос в гильдии воров.

Алек усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Настоящая история Робин Гуда.

— Это не про меня, — Магнус подозвал официанта. — Два ваших фирменных и чай, — тот быстро сделал пометки в своем блокноте и исчез, вновь оставив их тэт-а-тэт. — Вся моя жизнь была не более чем способом укрепить власть моего отца, он был не слишком рад, когда я вышел из-под контроля.

— В чем его способности?

— Внушение. Если человек посмотрит ему в глаза, он может убедить его в чем угодно. Даже в том, что сейчас времена динозавров.

— Он делал это с тобой? — ужаснулся Алек.

— Пока у меня не появились собственные способности, — кивнул Магнус. — После я стал неуязвим для его «чар».

— На фоне него моя семья — просто родители года, — Лайтвуд даже не мог представить, чтобы Мариз или Роберт использовали его подобным образом.

— Тебе повезло, — Магнус будто не заметил его задумчивости. — Хотел бы я иметь таких же близких. Твои друзья готовы на все ради тебя.

— Да. К сожалению, — парень резко изменился в лице, вновь погрузившись в размышления.

Мутант долго молчал прежде, чем спросить:

— Так вот в чем дело? Устал от приставучих родственников? Захотелось свободы?

— О чем ты? — нахмурился Алек.

— Слышал, что ты подумываешь уйти из института Ксавье, — пояснил Магнус.

— Что?.. Как ты? Откуда ты? Неважно. Дело не в этом.

— Тогда в чем? Просвети меня!

Именно этот момент официант выбрал, чтобы водрузить перед ними пышущее жаром мясо с овощами и соусом, а также пару чашек с небольшим чайником с заваркой. Алек воспользовался этим, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Пока что помощь Гамбиту больше походила на неожиданные каникулы, чем на спасательную операцию, что его самым странным образом устраивало. Он уже и забыл, каково это: просто радоваться каждому новому вздоху. С того момента как пробудились его мутантские способности, жизнь превратилась в череду невзгод и сражений, порой спровоцированные им самим. У него не было времени, чтобы остановиться и подумать или высказаться. Потому что, да, Джейс и Иззи, конечно, пытались, вот только они искренне наслаждались своей силой, в то время как Алеку порой хотелось выть от невозможности почувствовать простое человеческое тепло на своей коже.

— Я... от меня одни неприятности, — наконец проговорил он вслух, принимаясь за мясо. — Это не их вина, я просто... — Алек пожал плечами, — ... просто не вписываюсь в это место. Для них быть мутантом — это праздник. Естественно, как дышать, а я... я отдал бы все, чтобы снова стать простым человеком.

— Но ты не человек, — Магнус внимательно его слушал, игнорируя соблазнительный аромат от содержимого своей тарелки. — И уже не будешь.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Алек. — Поверь мне — я знаю.

Тот коротко ухмыльнулся:

— Что ж, тогда предлагаю воспользоваться случаем и попробовать кое-что новое, — он подхватил приборы и быстро нарезал мясо на кусочки. — Оно просто тает во рту, попробуй!

Заразившись его энтузиазмом, Алек закинул в рот кусочек и застонал от приятной смеси остроты и сладости. В животе заурчало, голод, оттесненный тревогой, вернулся резкой волной.

— Боже, — простонал он несколько проглоченных порций мяса спустя, — это невероятно вкусно!

— Я говорил! — рассмеялся Магнус, разливая по чашкам чай. Он приподнял свою наподобие бокала, как бы провозглашая беззвучный тост, и почти сделал глоток, как вдруг замер, так и не донося напиток до рта.

— В чем дело? — тут же напрягся Алек.

— Так, так, так! — раздался хриплый мужской голос. — Вы посмотрите, кто тут у нас! Магнус Бейн с собственной персоной! Говорили, что ты сдох!

Обернувшись, Алек увидел несколько весьма грозно выглядящих амбалов, только-только зашедших в кафе. Говоривший же был невысок, темноволос и больше походил на преподавателя латинских танцев, чем на байкера, коими судя по вороху татуировок, своеобразному стилю одежды и защитным шлемам являлись его спутники.

— Лоренцо Рэй, — было видно, что Магнус с трудом выдавил из себя улыбку. — А ты состарился. Закрашиваешь седину?

Глаза латиноса опасно сузились, он усмехнулся и провел рукой по стянутым в хвост волосам.

— Ты-то знаешь толк в покраске.

— Ты заметил? — невозмутимо поднявшись из-за стола, Магнус шагнул ближе, предупредительно сжав плечо Алека по пути. — Всегда знал, что завидуешь моей шевелюре.

Рэй стиснул зубы, явно раздраженный язвительными замечаниями Гамбита, и, резко прекратив изображать дружелюбие, спросил:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ужинаю, — парировал Магнус.

— Я предупреждал, что похороню тебя, если увижу еще раз, — наслаждаясь собственной крутостью, заявил Лоренцо.

Его товарищи медленно подходили ближе, постепенно обходя Магнуса с обеих сторон, и Алек, предчувствуя скорое развитие конфликта, поспешил встать на ноги.

— Тогда не стоило трогать моего отца.

— Вот рядом с ним я тебя и похороню.

Все произошло в одно мгновение. Лоренцо кинулся на Магнуса, Алек пнул стол в сторону пары его сподвижников, помешав им напасть на того со спины, и на него самого обрушился тут же разлетевшийся в щепки деревянный стол. Удар вышиб из Алека дух, но адреналин и какой-то непривычный азарт заставили почти тут же вскочить на ноги и, развернувшись, со всего маху врезать противнику по челюсти. Голова байкера мотнулась в сторону, брызнула кровь и — Алек мог бы поклясться — по полу полетели зубы. В кафе разверзся ад. Официанты и бармен поспешно выводили мирных посетителей и закрывали двери, пытаясь ограничить разрушения. Магнус сцепился с Рэем в простой рукопашной, со стороны походившей на таскание друг друга за волосы, а не на полноценную драку, пока Алеку приходилось иметь дело со всеми остальными.

Это превратилось в танец. Подставить подножку, увернуться от кулака, который почти наверняка размозжил бы ему череп, разбить пару бутылок, подхваченных с барной стойки о голову противника, отпрыгнуть прочь, нарваться на череду неприятных ударов, вывернуться, по пути приложив противника о стену и повторить.

Когда на ногах кроме него остались только Магнус с Лоренцо, Алек чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. Окинув себя долгим взглядом, он досадливо поморщился, заметив пару оторванных с куртки пуговиц, а вот новый костюм выдержал испытание контактным боем. Со лба капал пот, а в уголке губ отчетливо жгло. Проведя рукой по лицу, Алек увидел кровь и устало покачал головой. Магнус и Лоренцо продолжали мутузить себя, обмениваясь чередой ударов. Лицо последнего походило на чертову отбивную: под глазами наливались синяки, из носа и рта стекали струйки крови, но он продолжал тянуться руками к шее Магнуса, явно желая придушить того. На лбу Гамбита красовалась длинная ссадина, из которой все еще сочилась кровь, залившая все, буквально все лицо кровью, но тот продолжал сражение.

Заметив какое-то движение возле дверей, Алек нахмурился. Когда в дверях мелькнул некто с пистолетом, он метнулся к дерущимся, на ходу стягивая перчатки. Магнус как раз откинул Рэя ногами — тот пошатнулся, споткнулся об одного из своих валяющихся друзей и налетел прямо на Алека.

Яркая вспышка пронзило тело Алека с головы до ног — воспоминания, мысли, физическая сила — все чужое, неправильное, пронеслось перед глазами и отпечаталось где-то глубоко внутри. Череда неясных фрагментов: лодка, река, мины, какое-то устройство в его кармане, светловолосый мужчина, привязанный к стулу в подвале, и ненависть, яростная, глубокая, но не его, не Алека, а Лоренцо.

— Руж! — воскликнул Магнус, когда Алек медленно осел на землю, пытаясь справиться с последствиями, и тут же подлетел, чтобы подхватить его.

— Куртка, — прошептал Алек, кивнул на бессознательного противника Магнуса. — Возьми его кожанку.

— Хорошо, хорошо, mon cher, — он выполнил просьбу и, позволив Алеку опереться на себя, потащил его к выходу. — Нам надо убираться отсюда.

Они вывалились в проулок за рестораном, прошли с сотню метров и, завернув за угол, остановились. Магнус помог Алеку прислониться к стене и лишь убедившись, что тот вполне способен стоять на своих двоих, отошел в сторону, тяжело дыша.

— Признаться, я не думал, что так выйдет. Чертов Лоренцо Рэй застал меня врасплох, — он провел рукой по лицу, еще больше растирая льющуюся по нему кровь. — Наверно, мне не стоило тебя впутывать. Все оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.

— Уже поздно. Я уже здесь, — напомнил ему Алек. — А твой план очевидно провалился.

— Я выкручусь, — махнул Магнус рукой. — Всегда выкручивался. Ты мог пострадать.

— Уже пострадал. Поздно думать об этом. Хэй, Магнус! — Алек поднял с земли брошенную им куртку Рэя и начал шариться по карманам. — Не хочешь узнать, что я узнал из головы Лоренцо?

— А ты что-то узнал?

Наконец нащупав искомое, Алек вытащил руку и принялся разглядывать маленькую металлическую змейку с едва заметными крючками у основания.

— Что это? — Магнус прекратил внезапные метания и уставился на устройство.

— Это, — Алек не веря провел пальцем по мелким звеньям, — то, как они смогли схватить и удержать твоего отца.

— Хочешь сказать?..

— Это устройство блокирует силы мутантов.

***

Алек еще раз промокнул полотенцем уголки губ и посмотрел в слегка запотевшее зеркало.

Придя в себя, Магнус тут же помог Алеку добраться до уютного отеля, хозяйка которого не побоялась впустить избитых до полусмерти парней и даже сдала им комнату за умеренную плату. Люкс для новобрачных, правда, но Магнус будто и не заметил смущенного взгляда Алека, брошенного на широкую кровать, занимавшую почти весь номер.

Глубоко вздохнув, он посмотрел на свой костюм, бывший его единственной одеждой и, скривившись от одной мысли, что снова придется в него влезать, просто обернул широкое полотенце вокруг бедер. В конце концов, что тут такого? Они оба мужчины, вряд ли Магнус увидит в голом Алеке что-то новое.

Прежде чем вернуться в комнату, Алек вытащил из кармана куртки «змейку», и в памяти тут же промелькнули чужие воспоминания. Наверно, именно так происходит у людей с амнезией — берешь в руки предмет и тут же понимаешь, что это. Так было и с ним. Чем больше он крутил устройство в руках, тем четче становились знания, почерпнутые из памяти Лоренцо.

Так, погруженный в мысли, Алек и вышел из ванной. По коже тут же пробежали мурашки от холодного воздуха, и он вскинул голову, столкнувшись взглядом с Магнусом. Его глаза скользили вдоль его полуобнаженного тела, вновь пробудив предательский румянец.

— Я попросил у хозяйки для тебя одежды, — Магнус кивнул на хлопковые спортивные брюки, лежавшие на кровати. — Рубашки, к счас... к сожалению, не нашлось.

— А ты? — Лайтвуд не мог не заметить, что сам Гамбит щеголял обнаженной грудью в вырезе небрежно запахнутого белого халата, под которым, судя по всему, не было вообще ничего.

— А мне нужно, — отозвался тот. — Разобрался, как он действует?

Алек кивнул:

— Нужно только убедиться, что я все правильно понял.

— Нужен подопытный?

— Зависит от того, насколько ты готов мне довериться.

— Я тебе доверяю, Александр.

Вздрогнув от чувств, что Магнус даже не пытался скрыть за этими словами, Алек еще раз посмотрел на «змейку», прежде чем подойти к ростовому зеркалу в углу комнаты. Устройство надлежало расположить от немного выступающей косточки за ухом вниз по шее. Поначалу Алек сомневался, что хоть как-то там удержится, но стоило ему приложить металл, как сработал некий механизм, и замеченные им раньше крючки впились в кожу. И ничего не изменилось. Ничего. Ни боли, ни жара, ни чего-либо еще. Нахмурившись, Алек обернулся к Магнусу, который подошел к нему почти вплотную.

— Что ты чувствуешь?

— Ничего. Совсем. Ничего не поменялось, — чувствуя, как бешено колотилось сердце, отозвался Лайтвуд, вглядываясь в отражение, будто ожидая, что вместо него там отразиться кто-то другой.

— Кажется, ты говорил о доверии? — Магнус шагнул еще ближе. — Готов мне довериться?

— Магнус, что... — начал было Алек, прежде чем почувствовал чужое прикосновение и задержал дыхание, предчувствуя привычную волну боли и посторонних мыслей.

Но боли не было.

Только жар чужой ладони и жалящие искры удовольствия, расползающиеся под кожей. Алек удивленно обернулся к Магнусу лицом, но тот и не подумал прервать касание. Он скользнул рукой с его плеча по груди, едва коснувшись сосков, затвердевших от холода, затем пробежался пальцами по животу и замер в дюйме от края полотенца, вызывав у Лайтвуда беспомощный стон.

— Как давно ты?..

— Мои силы пробудились в пятнадцать, — вместо ответа признался Алек, отчаянно желая, чтобы Магнус прекратил касаться его так провокационно, и в то же время понимая, что с трудом сдержится от разочарования, если он действительно так поступит.

— Значит, ты очень давно никого не касался по-настоящему, верно? — они стояли почти вплотную друг к другу, и Магнус поднял вторую руку, чтобы осторожно, будто ожидая отказа, дотронуться до его лица, прочертить пальцами линию челюсти и обвести губы, чуть задержавшись у разбитого уголка.

— Да, — тяжело выдохнул Алек, чувствуя, как незнакомо, но приятно потеплело внизу живота и паху.

— Так что тебя останавливает?

Задержав дыхание, не веря, что все происходящее реально, Лайтвуд положил руки Магнусу на плечи, тут же поразившись контрасту их кожи: белое на золотом. Тепло, что он постоянно ощущал в присутствии Гамбита, усилилось, словно тот сгорал в бесконечной лихорадке. Одной рукой Алек зарылся в его волосы, осторожно приглаживая топорщащиеся пряди, а другой повел вниз от шеи по груди, пока не остановился у смыкающихся полов халата. Он вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Магнуса, чье дыхание вдруг резко сбилось, а в следующее мгновение почувствовал жадный поцелуй на губах, на который, чуть растерявшись, ответил. Не было ни привычной робости, ни смущения, ни желания сбежать. Алек хотел еще. Больше прикосновений. Больше поцелуев. Больше всего, что Магнус не рискнул бы предложить.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Магнус подцепил края полотенца, служившего ему единственной одеждой.

— Это здесь лишнее.

Он прошелся поцелуями по его шее в дюйме от адамова яблока, коротко поцеловал каждый сосок, заставив Алека хрипло застонать и вцепиться в его плечи, а затем опустился на колени с каждым касанием, приближаясь к его паху.

— И что тут у нас? — глаза Магнуса сверкнули в темной комнате, освещенной лишь тусклым светом ночника, когда он уткнулся носом в чуть курчавые волоски на его лобке. Полувозбужденный член Алека скользнул вдоль подбородка Магнуса, оставив влажный след. — Пахнет невинностью.

— Вздумаешь издеваться — я тебя убью, — с трудом вдохнув, отозвался на замечание Лайтвуд.

— Нет, это... — Магнус потерся щекой об его бедро прежде, чем обхватить достоинство Алека ладонью, — ...чертовски возбуждает.

Он не стал медлить — опалив нежную кожу дыханием, лизнул головку, а затем и вовсе взял ее в рот. По ногам пробежала дрожь, Алек стал чуть шире, чтобы удержаться на своих двоих, и отчаянно застонал. Вокруг него было влажно, горячо, недостаточно тесно, но безумно сладко. Словно вдруг услышав его мысли, Магнус взял в рот почти две трети члена, втягивая щеки, и утробно застонал, не переставая посасывать его, будто праздничный леденец.

Это было слишком.

Магнус помогал себе рукой — сжимал Алека у основания, придерживал, направлял, проходился языком по венкам и уздечке, забирался им в узкую щель на головке и ни на секунду не останавливался. Вторую ладонь он уже давно запустил под халат, судорожно пережимая себя в попытке не кончить от приятной тяжести и пряного привкуса смазки на языке.

Это не могло продолжаться долго. Алек почувствовал, как удовольствие — оглушительное, звенящее, пронизывающее, точно удар шаровой молнии, — заполнило все его существо.

— Магнус? Я... Я сейчас...

Тот лишь одобрительно простонал и с пошлым звуком насадился на член еще глубже. Почувствовав усилившееся давление, Алек кончил, вцепившись в его плечи. В голове стало пусто, спокойно, тихо, будто оргазм смыл чужие мысли и поступки из его разума.

Осторожно отстранившись, Магнус выпустил его изо рта и медленно поднялся, чуть скривившись от боли в затекших коленях. В уголке рта и на подбородке его мерцали блеклые пятна спермы, а глаза сияли, словно сказочное золото. Опустив взгляд, Алек заметил, что Бейн по-прежнему напряжен.

— Я помогу, — Алек распутал пояс его халата.

— Ты не обязан, — чуть откашлявшись, отозвался Магнус.

Добравшись до его члена, Алек решительно сгреб в его кулак и принялся осторожно дрочить, жадно ловя каждый вздох, каждый стон, срывавшийся с губ. Магнус был на грани. Не хватало всего чуть, еще одно касание, еще одно... Он подался вперед и снова поцеловал Лайтвуда, ощутив, как оргазм накатил и на него.

Стоило разомкнуть губы, они еще какое-то время стояли посреди комнаты, не в силе заставить друг друга пошевелиться, пока холод из распахнутого окна не заставил их вздрогнуть.

— У нас есть большая кровать. Давай воспользуемся ей, — наконец предложил Магнус.

— Только если для сна, — отозвался Алек.

— На большее я сейчас не способен, mon cher.

***

Алек ждал неловкости, смущения, какой-то неопределенности, но Магнус просто не дал ему ни шанса. Утро началось безбожно рано — на рассвете — с того, что тот швырнул ему одежду и велел одеваться. Завтрак заменил короткий перекус по дороге в порт, а потом они угнали, вернее Магнус угнал, лодку, при помощи которой предполагали добраться до тайного дома на болотах, где и держали отца Магнуса. Но кое-что все-таки было. Прикосновения. Их было так много, что Алек с трудом понимал, как раньше обходился без тактильного контакта. Магнус то поглаживал его шею, то теребил волосы, то сжимал руку, выводя на ладони какие-то круги, а Лайтвуд даже не думал это останавливать, если бы не одна тревожная мысль: как воспримет все его семья?

Лайтвуды гордились тем, что являются мутантами. Они гордо демонстрировали свои способности и усердно тренировались, чтобы стать лучше. Что они скажут, когда Алек просто откажется от этого? Станет простым человеком без какой-либо особенности? Зная их, легко было представить реакцию. Изабель будет долго говорить о том, что он хорош тем, какой он есть и отказываться от значительной части себя глупо, но в конце концов скажет, что это его жизнь, и только Алеку решать, что с ней делать. Джейс будет долго бухтеть, что его не предупредили, что это слишком поспешное решение, что Алек будет страдать, что это глупость... А потом махнет рукой и спросит, как ощущения. А вот мама... да, это будет война.

За размышлениями Алек не забывал указывать Магнусу дорогу — благо «змейка» не блокировала полученные ранее воспоминания, — так что очень скоро они оказались подле болот, что Лоренцо и его парни превратили в настоящее минное поле. Попросив Магнуса двигаться максимально медленно, Алек пересел ближе к носу лодки и принялся внимательно оглядываться.

Яркие картинки вспыхивали в памяти одна за одной, стоило увидеть какой-то особо приметный куст или хитрый изгиб реки, так что спустя двадцать минут хитрых маневров чуть в стороне от изгиба реки показался деревянный коттедж с широкой открытой террасой, чуть нависавшей над мелким ручейком, отделившимся от основного массива воды.

— А вот и неприступная крепость, — язвительно фыркнул Магнус, вызвав у Алека невольную улыбку. — Нужно найти место, чтобы причалить.

Оглядевшись, он направил лодку к небольшому уступу твердой земли, но стоило мысу стукнуться об их импровизированный причал, Алек замер — перед глазами, словно на кинопленке, пронесли быстрые, смазанные образы чувствительной к давлению взрывчатки.

— Магнус, нет!

Лодку подкинуло в воздух, буквально вышвырнув их за борт. Вода взметнулась вверх и обрушилась назад, а следом за первой миной последовало еще два взрыва. Алека закрутило возникшим водоворотом. Воздух вышибло из легких резким ударом, голова кружилась, а внутренности разрывало от недостатка кислорода. С трудом выпрямившись, он поплыл вверх, закашлявшись, стоило выплыть на поверхность. Чуть придя в себя, Лайтвуд огляделся по сторонам — Магнуса видно не было. Боясь случайно задеть еще что-нибудь потенциально взрывоопасное, Алек осторожно подплыл к месту их неудавшейся стоянки и тяжело взобрался на землю, не торопясь подниматься на ноги.

Каждый глоток воздуха — казался амброзией для пострадавших легких. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, словно пытаясь выбраться наружу, а голова кружилась как на карусели. Вдруг тело прошило резкой, болезненной судорогой, выламывающей кости и жгущей мышцы. Алек вскрикнул, едва не потеряв сознание от боли, и тут же почувствовал еще одну волну боли, распространяющейся от «змейки», видимо, не предусмотренной для столь тесного общения с водой. С трудом подняв руку, Алек надавил на еле заметную кнопку, скрывавшуюся у хвоста змейки, и, шипя от прокатывающихся по телу искр, отодрал устройство от своей шеи.

— Александр? — донесся до него встревоженный голос.

— Я здесь! — выдохнул он, просто вскинув руку вверх.

Магнус достаточно быстро добрался до берега — Алек расслышал не более десятка гребков, прежде чем тот завалился рядом. Спустя пару мгновений тишины, наполненной лишь чередой громких вздохов, Магнус пошевелил и потянулся рукой к Алеку прежде, чем тот успел его предупредить.

Быстрая вспышка знакомой противной боли — и его разум наполнился чужими мыслями и чувствами. Мыслями и чувствами Магнуса. И их было так много, что он еле сдержал крик.

_... Маленький мальчик, скукожившись, кричит в темноте подвала. Не выбраться, не пошевелиться. На ногах болтаются тяжелые кандалы. Правая рука висит плетью. Он расстроил отца. Он ничего не может сделать. Он ничего не..._

Алек стиснул голову руками, пытаясь унять лавину, захлестнувшую его сознание.

_... Магнето всегда знает, что сказать. Он вещает что-то о равенстве, братстве, превосходстве, и птенцы, едва вставшие на крыло, идут следом за ним, раскрыв рот, как за пророком. Не то чтобы это раздражало, скорее восхищало. Такие люди рождаются в этом мире нечасто..._

Все, что знал Магнус, бунтовало в его голове, смешиваясь с собственными мыслями и воспоминаниями, делясь чужими, заставившими Алека ошеломленно застыть.

_... Руж выделяется среди Икс-менов. У него затравленный взгляд. В большинстве у детишек Ксавье в глазах счастье, уверенность и вера в правое дело напополам с любовью к человечеству, а вот у Руж — интересно, как его настоящее имя? — в глазах тоска, грусть и бесконечное одиночество..._

Дышать тяжело. Горло точно сковало металлическим обручем, Алека выгнуло в последний раз, и все затихло.

_... Ему не нужно здесь быть. Каждая минута промедления лишь оттягивает неизбежную встречу с отцом. Одна мысль о нем заставляет задыхаться от ненависти и от обреченности — от этого монстра ему не избавиться. Он будет рядом каждый раз, когда он заглянет в зеркало, ведь у него его чертовы глаза. Он будет в его памяти, в его мыслях, в его поступках. И надо бы позволить ему сдохнуть. Сгнить на этих гиблых луизианских болотах в лапах Лоренцо, но... но он — его отец. Как бы противно от этого ни было. А Александр — у Руж действительно красивое имя, Александр-р-р, — Александр поможет ему..._

Рядом раздался тихий стон. Магнус пошевелился, встряхнул головой и медленно сел, пытаясь понять, что произошло, а Алек сжал кулаки. Внутри все кипело. Как он только посмел!..

— Александр? — тихо выдохнул тот, и имя сработало на Лайтвуда сродни спусковому крючку — он со всего маху врезал Гамбиту по челюсти.

— Ты использовал меня!

— Алек! — Магнус вскинул руки в защитном жесте. — Остынь!

— Ты просто решил сэкономить время! Ты все знал! И про устройство, и про мины! Тебе просто стало скучно! — продолжил возмущаться тот. — А я удачно подвернулся под руку!

— Позволь мне объяснить...

— Что ты скажешь такого, что я не знаю? — Алек поднялся на ноги. — Все, что ты думал, теперь у меня в голове!

— Вот именно, — внезапно выдохнул Магнус. — Ты все знаешь, Алек. Как и то, что я действительно беспокоюсь о тебе. И не только. Просто... — он залез во внутренний карман и вытащил чудом не намокший мешочек, который бросил ему. — Открой.

Стоило Алеку поймать неожиданный дар, в голове промелькнула очередная лента чужих воспоминаний, и он ринулся проверять его содержимое. На ладонь упала сестра-близнец погибшей «змейки».

— Что?.. — ему с трудом удавалось вычленить что-то отчетливое из той страшной смеси чувств и обрывочных мыслей Магнуса, что по-прежнему блуждали в мыслях.

— Я не шутил, когда сказал, что ты получишь то, что давно желаешь, — пояснил Магнус. — Ты прав, изначально тебя в моем плане не было. Я собирался совершить нечто самоубийственное: прыгнуть с самолета, приземлиться на крышу этой хибары, а там по обстановке... Но когда я услышал о том, что с тобой творится... Разве я мог оставить тебя в беде? — он кивнул устройство. — Это так желанная тобой свобода. Насладись ей, ладно? А я пойду того мерзавца, что вынужден называть отцом.

***

Дом был подозрительно пуст. Пара охранников, скучающе сновавших по этажам с пистолетами наперевес — не в счет. Магнус легко вырубил их одного за другим до того, как кто-нибудь успел поднять панику. После разговора с Алеком на душе остался неприятный осадок, хотя часть досады гасла, стоило вспомнить его ошарашенное лицо при виде второй «змейки».

Игра определенно стоила свеч.

Выбив очередную дверь, он оказался лицом к лицу с человеком, которого ненавидел больше всего на свете.

— Так, так. Кто бы это мог быть? — мужчина, привязанный к стулу, был худощав и высок. В темных волосах не было и намека на седину, а глаза стягивала тугая повязка.

— Это я, — просто отозвался Магнус, подходя ближе, чтобы развязать страдальца.

— Магнус? Сынок? Я даже и не надеялся тебя увидеть, — освободив руки, тот первым делом стянул повязку. — Обними своего старика!

— Телячьи нежности оставь для своих прихлебателей, — резко выдохнул тот, отталкивая отца. — Нам еще нужно отсюда выбраться.

— Если только ногами вперед, — донеслось со стороны двери.

Обернувшись, они увидели пару охранников со взведенными на изготовку автоматами. Магнус тут же привычно потянулся к картам, приготовившись к перестрелке, но не успел он встряхнуть колоду, как нападавшие мешками осели на пол, а из-за их спин показался Алек, деловито натягивавший перчатки на руки.

— Руж? — не стал скрывать своей радости Магнус. — Ты вернулся.

— За мной, — вместо ответа махнули им тот. — Лоренцо вот-вот будет здесь с подмогой.

— А это еще кто? — окинув Алека, долгим вожделеющим взглядом поинтересовался отец.

— Даже не думай об этом, — осадил его Гамбит. — Идем.

Алек, воспользовавшись похищенными у охранников знаниями, быстро вывел их на террасу и примыкающему к ней деревянному пирсу, возле которого обнаружилась моторная лодка, достаточно большая, чтобы они трое разместились в ней с комфортом.

— Сможешь завести? — уточнил он у Магнуса.

— Вполне, — кивнул тот, быстро щелкая переключателями, пока Алек вместе с его отцом отвязывали лодку.

Мотор плавно зарокотал, прежде чем они сорвались с места, устремившись в сторону большой воды. Не прошло и минуты, как над их головами засвистели пули, выпущенные с небольшого катера, постепенно приближавшегося к ним.

— Пригнитесь! — крикнул Магнус. — И держитесь покрепче!

— Здесь повсюду мины, идиот! — напомнил ему Алек после резкого виража, едва не выкинувшего его за борт и обдавшего водой с головы до ног. — Мы можем взлететь на воздух!!

— Это не в моих планах, сынок! — в тон ему добавил отец, осторожно выглядывая и снова прячась от пошедшего на новый виток автоматного обстрела.

Быстро оглядевшись, Магнус вдруг подскочил:

— Алек, возьми штурвал!

— Что? Я не умею управлять этой штукой.

— Просто постарайся удержать ее максимально ровно! — показывая, как ухватиться, пояснил Магнус. — У нас одна попытка. Я хочу дотянуться до их борта! — он поднял руку с сиявшими на кончиках пальцев розовыми искрами, и Алек понимающе кивнул.

Прижавшись к борту, Бейн осторожно вытянул руку, про себя молясь, чтобы очередной выстрел не лишил его выставленной точно мишень конечности. Катер Лоренцо приближался — он слышал яростные крики противника, а затем его ладонь столкнулась с металлом, мгновенно наделяя его разрушительной силой.

— Алек! — тот понял его с полуслова, резко крутанув штурвал в сторону.

Спустя секунду прогремел взрыв и над болотом взвился столб черного дыма.

***

— Куда теперь? — Алек переводил взгляд с отца на сына, невольно вычленяя схожие черты: волосы, линия скул, длинные пальцы, глаза...

— Увезу его подальше от проблем, — отозвался Гамбит. — Спасибо, что вернулся.

— Не за что. В конце концов, мы заключили сделку.

Хмыкнув, Магнус провел рукой по мокрым волосам, растрепав их еще больше:

— А что будешь делать ты? Перед тобой теперь весь мир.

— Вернусь в институт.

— О.

— Наверно, я бы вернулся в любом случае, — Алек пожал плечами. — Ты был прав. Я не простой человек. Я — один из Людей Икс. Думаю, мне пора понять, что это значит. К тому же, — он вытянул из кармана промокший насквозь мешочек, — твой подарок пришел в негодность.

— Мне жаль, — честно признался Бейн. — Я знаю, как ты этого хотел.

— Легко пришло — легко ушло, — он выбросил мешочек в воду. — Не будет искушения.

— Ну, раз подарить тебе свободу у меня не вышло, — Магнус вытащил из кармана потрепанную колоду и быстрым движением заядлого игрока вытащил из нее одну карту. — Это тебе.

Перевернув подарок, Алек обнаружил там валета червей и непонимающе поднял глаза на Гамбита.

— Моя счастливая карта, — пояснил тот. — Я могу истратить всю колоду, — он быстро перетасовал карты и вновь спрятал их в полах плаща, — но этого джентльмена всегда приберегаю напоследок. Он вытаскивал меня из таких передряг...

— Тогда может не стоит...

— Нет, возьми. На удачу, — возразил Магнус. — Идем, отец.

**Вместо эпилога**

— Руж. Руж. Руж! Алек! — донесся раздраженный восклик Логана до Алека, мирно коротавшего время за книгой.

— Что?

— Тебе оставили конверт, — бумажный прямоугольник описал кривую и приземлился на траву возле Алека. — Тренировка через час. Не опаздывай.

— Как скажешь, — отозвался тот, поднимая конверт.

На плотной бумаге не было ни адресов, ни марок, только черные буквы с завитушками, складывавшиеся в его имя. Надорвав конверт с краю, Алек вытряхнул его содержимое и изумленно замер, увидев знакомый изгиб «змейки», чуть блестящей на солнце и валета червей с черной надписью наискосок карты:

«Поужинаем?»


End file.
